Kat
by Kattz
Summary: A caged kat who wants to be free and run upon the wind. This is my 1st story so plz review and give advice.
1. The past part 1

_"SCRRRRRRRRREEEECH!" The car swerved._

_"DADDY!" Screamed a five year old girl. _

"_Mommy why isn't Daddy waking up?" The girl asked turning to her mother, Evelyn with scared, sky blue eyes._

"_Because he can't Sweetheart." She answered, tears steaming down her eyes._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because he can't. He just can't."_

_About four years later the girl's grandfather came home from the music business that night._

"_Happy Birthday Kitten!" He exclaimed, holding something that looked like skates just her size. "You're mother may not be feeling all that well tonight but that doesn't mean we can't ride."_

"_Ride?" The newly nine year old asked._

"_Yep, you see these in my hands here? These are called Air Trecks or ATs for short. Basically they're high powered skates. Gangs called, storm riders, ride their ATs to battle each other for position, power, and pride. You win you move on you lose you go home, simple._

_The little girl stared at him. Being a child prodigy let her soak up a lot of things, but being a nine year old, blonde haired, sky blue eyed girl, even she had her limits._

"_Well I think its best to let you experience things for yourself." He said with a wide grin on his face that showed the wrinkles around his eyes._

"_Okay Grandpa!" She said with an even bigger smile upon her face. He knew that she always said yes to whatever he wanted her to when he had on his grin._

_The two of them spent hours outside._

_It was like… they were flying!_

_The way she twisted and turned mad him say, "Katty, my dear, you are a natural in the skies. She smiled at this thinking _this is the best birthday ever!

_The night after that, her grandfather, Michael White, was murdered and something was stolen from his office._

_Two years afterwards, Evelyn White's condition worsened and lay dying in a hospital bed._

"_Kitten, listen to me. Your father and grandfather didn't want me to get too involved, but this is what I know." She said through an oxygen mask. _

"_Their deaths were no accident, and they weren't random. The thing that was stolen from his office was something the two of them had been working on, and your grandfather had just recently finished before his death. It was a new Regalia. It was called the Rhythm Regalia." _

_Her sentences became shorter as she started to breathe heavier. It was obvious that she was beginning to have trouble speaking, so Katty listened intently so that he mother wouldn't have to repeat a word._

"_Knowing your father, Ethan. He probably hid it somewhere where only you could. Find it. With those big sky blue eyes of yours."_

_At that she chuckled, but it was soon replaced with a terrible cough._

_Nurses soon came in and Katty had to leave._

"_So kiddo how did it go?" the temporary caretaker, Athena, asked driving away from the hospital._

"_Same old, same old I guess." She answered._

_Silence filled the car._

_It was finally broken when Katty said, "She's not getting better."_

"_Well of course she is." Reassured Athena, "It's just....... taking time is all." She said less confidently._

"_I see."_

_The next summer morning, when Katty went to visit her mother, Evelyn White had died._


	2. The past part 2

**A few months afterward:**

"_Don't you worry kiddo. You'll be fine." Athena confidently stated._

"_But I wanna stay with you." The 11 year old whined._

_Athena glanced past the girl's shoulder to see an impatient looking business man and a stern looking woman, whose dark brown eyes seemed to pierce your skin. She knew she had to hurry to avoid any form of suspicion from the 2. _They're part of that group._ She thought._

_As she hugged the girl she slipped something into her bag. "I have a sister and a cousin in Japan, I don't know they're whereabouts but I have a picture of the 2. Since he's adopted and won't tell us his real name, he goes by Spitfire. Spitfire owns a hair salon and my big sis, Diana, has a dance studio. _

_Katty's face brightened at the sound of "dance," so she instantly replied, "When are we going to Japan?"_

_It had been two months since she arrived in the huge mansion in Japan and those people had taken all of her freedom away from her. They made her into something that she was not. No, they made her into a _robot _version of something she's not_.

_They successfully caged a cat._

_

* * *

_

Hi there every1 this is my 1st story: 2nd ch. & hope u like, plz review and give advice.

Oh my poor Kat, she's lost her family and her freedom.... THEY WON'T EVEN LET HER GO WHERE SHE WANTS FOR A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME (But i guess that's technically me, the author... ^_^; *nervous laughter*).......................................... I'm an awkward person aren't I?

=^_^= *mew*_  
_


	3. Escape the cage

**Ok you guys i rewrote parts of the story and tried to make it longer (from all the suggestions and complaints that i should) so plz read & review k? **

* * *

**Two years later**

_What happened?  
What's going on?  
How did things get like this?_

All very good questions which she constantly pondered to herself, but what she thought most of all was: _Something's not right here.

* * *

_Katty's eyes fluttered open. _Today's the day._ She constantly thought, but nothing ever happened.

In the overly expensive mansion, the girl was given her every need for survival: food, clothes, higher education (she already got her master's in business); but where was the love? The closest thing to that was the ipod Athena gave her for her birthday and a few mementos from the good ol' days.

Katty's eyes flashed to the digital clock on the wooden dresser next to he cream colored canopy bed. _6:02? Wow never knew I was an early riser. But at least that means I have some time._

She dashed towards her closet in the most stealthiest way possible, just like a real cat. Still in stealth mode, Katty quietly opened a secret compartment in the wall. _Oh if i didn't have you all of my precious things would probably be gone._ Inside there was money, her ipod, a non-perishable foods, some clothes that were totally unacceptable for a young heiress (nothing inappropriate, just shorts and other stuff that you'd probably go out at night with), a knife, her ATs of course........... and Athena's letter.

It read:

_Dear Kiddo,_

_DON'T READ UNTIL AFTER YOUR 13TH BIRTHDAY! I MEAN IT!_

She opened the letter and silently read to herself.

_I know this may be a bit shocking to hear, but here it is: you need to get out of that house as soon as possible. There are people in there who have had a few corrupt dealings with your family's company. Those dealings lead to very unfortunate events, including deaths. You'll see one of them with this letter._

Katty took the 2nd paper behind the 1st. It was a medical report with the name Evelyn White on the top. After careful analysis, she concluded that some kind of unknown substance had continually entered her body. At irregular intervals at first, but then they became more stesdy and constant. Before you knew it, the doses became stronger.

Dismayed, the young heiress read the report again and again when, she just so happened to glance up and notice the time. It was 8:03, the maids would be coming any minute now!

She hustled to get every thing back into the compartment and make sure that it was hidden in plain sight again.

Her heart beat fast as everything was ready to go. The young heiress knelt by her bedside in a praying position as she heard footsteps in the hallway. One thought lingered in her mind before she began to say her morning prayers for the 2nd time this morning: her mother death was no accident; she had to leave tonight no matter what.

* * *

It was afternoon and winter was just ending, but it was still pretty cool out. Katty was wearing a pure white sundress with a white sash tied to the side and a sunhat that had a white bow tied to its side. _I suppose that this is to promote the look of "innocence" but this is ridiculous. I mean who wears a sundress in the middle of winter? Are they trying to make me catch pneumonia or something, but I guess that's being a little dramatic but still._

Her thoughts rambled on as she kept thinking about how much she hated what she was wearing, but she eventually had to admit that the weather ignorant outfit did complement her long hair. She could do without the heels though.

The young heiress heard empty laughter coming from her left and turned to look. Her gaze was soon met by Ryuu, and when no one was looking he gave her one of his nasty smirks. He always behaved differently than what Katty would expect from from the overseer of the company (since Katty is too young to run it herself) as well as her guardian. Whenever he felt like it, he would take a poor young, unsuspecting staff member in the mansion. He would first make sure that no one of importance was watching, and then like a predator cornered it prey, he struck.

Poor Katty felt those same eyes on her every time. She shuddered, turned away, and strolled over to the buffet table. Olga, her governess (and Ryuu's right-hand lady) paused in front of her before she could take a crab cake. "You shouldn't eat so much Kattlyn, you may accidentally ruin your clothes. Of course that was some lame code for: You've already eaten breakfast this morning, you don't need anymore food than that you ungrateful, spoiled brat.

Sighing, she again turned away and put on her expressionless, stone-cold face. _Tonight. I have to leave tonight._

_11:00. Time to move._ Katty rose from her bed and made her way to the secret compartment to begin packing._  
_She dressed in a white tank top with a black leather jacket covering most of it, a matching black form fitting pants (yet completely comfortable) completed the outfit with her black ATs.

_With my black ATs, I will fade into the night. For now, Kattlyn Alyson White is no more. Kat is ow born._ With that last thought, she opened the window she usually used to get outside without being seen and faded into the night.

* * *

**sorry it took so long u guys! **

**testing's finally over whoo! oh and dont worry, im gonna get to agito and every1 soon gotta go now so review alot bye!**

**=^_^=*mew*  
**


	4. Mole

A smile rose across her face. _It may not be exactly flying, but its the next best thing. Well, I do have to admit, I am a bit rusty.... There it is!_

Kat twisted down to land just about perfectly in front of a small building's door. "Hey Mole you in here?" She called as she strolled inside, knocking on the door first before she entered.

"Kat its you! Its been such along time." His eyes laid down on the bag she was carrying. "You didn't."

"That's not important right now." She said before he had the chance to say anything else. "What's going on in the ATs world right now?"

Knowing that it was hopeless to argue in any way, he sighed, turned back around to his computer, and said, "There's this new team called Kogarasumaru, and they've just beaten Behemoth."

"WHAT??"

"I know, and that's not it. The leader is said to be the next Sky King." Mole pulled up a picture of the team's emblem and then a picture of the team in the famous stance. **  
**

**(****http:// board .yimwhan .com/ data_user /kogarasumaru/ logo . jpg** **sry couldn't find a picture of the stance, you should watch it in the anime. agito looks so funny oh and make sure 2 delete the spaces)**

"Okay, you've got me interested. And some of the members look kinda cute too." Kat was close to the computer screen looking at her point of interests, Mole just happened to look up at her, then back down again realizing that her chest was right next to his face. He blushed. "By the way Mole, I need 3 teensy-weensy favors from you." He gave her a suspicious from the way she had brought up the subject. "Don't worry the 1st 1 is to let me stay here for the meanwhile."

"And the 2nd and 3rd?"

"I need you to find 2 people for me." Kat handed him the picture Athena gave her before she left America. "There names are Spitfire and Diana._ Can you find them for me?_" (She used her sweetest voice that he was never able to resist in the last sentence.)

* * *

"What? Where is she?!....... What do you mean you don't know!?......... Well find out as soon as possible!!!" Ryuu slammed the phone down and looked at Olga who was staring at him expectantly.

"Well?" Ryuu explained the situation to her. "That little brat. She and her family are always making trouble for us. We'd better report this to the boss." She began drawing back the morning curtains, letting sunlight into the room. _She may be a brat, but she's the only on who knows at least a clue to how the new Regalia works._

_

* * *

_6 hours had past, and the sun was beginning to rise. Kat began to rub the sleep out of her eyes, when she looked around to see a basically empty room except for a fridge and a massive computer with Mole hunched in front of it. _Oh yea that's right_ she thought as she began to remember the previous events that happened.

She got up and began to waltz over to the computer. "Dude, did you even sleep?"

"Of course I did..... For about half an hour." She was just about to tell him that he should take better care of himself when he gave her some good news. "That Spitfire guy's pretty famous in the Parts War, not only that but he's the King of the Flame Road. How did you find out about him?" Since it was early in the morning and she wasn't in too much of a rush, she told him her story from the beginning this time.

The 2 met on her 3rd night sneaking out to ride, he saw him being chased by a few jerks and helped him out. They've been friends ever since.  
Kat came out to visit him whenever she found herself riding, and he would help her out in any way he could, using that massive computer brain of his.

* * *

**Okay guys thats the end of ch 4 but i need some help 4 5! Who should she visit 1st Athena's sis Diana or Spitfire? REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Salon peril

**HHHHHHHHIiiiiiii its me again..... I tried 2 get ideas from ppl by asking in the last ch who should kat meet 1st, but that didn't turn out so well. (only 1 person reviewed) **

**so tyvm 2 Shimamura-san**

**As thx, i'm gonna fulfill ur wish =^_^=**

* * *

Kat blinked in the morning sun and began to stretch. With one look at the directions Mole gave her, she was off to find Spitfire.

_Mmmmm that wind feels good._ She thought as the wind whipped through her long golden locks. Her hair kept getting in the way every now and then, but she didn't really mind. All of a sudden she looked down.

"Oh shit!" She muttered. Wearing all black made her stand out in pure daylight. As Kat peered down at the men in black, she had realized that they hadn't seen her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. _Looks like their hanging up descriptions of me without a photo, but I still gotta be careful._

The black AT rider found herself in front of a hair salon and recognized its name from somewhere. _Oh you've gotta be kidding me!_ She looked down at Mole's paper with a look of disbelief upon her face.

Kat drew a deep breath and walked into the salon. "Welcome." Said a lady with a cockney accent. A man with the same accent and flaming red hair stood in a crowd of overly hyper girls who obviously seemed to like him. Kat would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so amazed at the guy in front of her.

She was clutching the picture of him and Diana, she was surprised at how nervous she was. In fact, when he came over to ask what she needed she couldn't even tell him what she was there for. Instead she just said at 1st in a softer tone, "Um, I-I, uh," then a normal speaking voice, "a-a hair cut." _WHAT! NO, that's not what I wanted..... Oh my beautiful hair._

Seeing that she was nervous, Spitfire said, "Don't worry love, I'll do an excellent job. Promise." _That's **not **why I'm worried.... I can't blame him though, this is all my fault!_

Kat sighed and glanced in the mirror to see that Spitfire seemed to smile at her sigh. _Hmph! He's probably thinking I'm some scared little baby, but I'm not! AH!!! That was a long strand of hair!_

The little runaway glanced down at the picture she was holding and sighed. Then in her shy voice, "Um..."

Before she had much of a chance to say any thing, Spitfire saw the photo of him and his foster cousin. "Where did you get that? Wait, better yet who are you?" Again she was interrupted as she was about to say something.

"Excuse us for the interruption folks." A man with a country accent stepped in with two other men in black. "We're lookin' fer a girl, we don't have her picture right now but she's got long blond hair, good posture, blue eyes, her clothes' all fancy like, and she comes from America so she's probly got that accent. We'll come by 'gain so ya'll folk got a picture of her too." Then he muttered under his breath "If we can find one."

Kat watch him leave and then glanced at Spitfire who he realized was staring at her. "Who are you?" It was then that she realized with great stupidity that she was holding on to the picture in plain view! _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!... *sigh* oh well at least this'll probably make things more believable when I somehow _explain.

* * *

**I'm sssssssssssssoooooooooooo sry for taking so long just 2 write this, school is taking up so much time that i _hardly even hav time to sleep!_ i no that i'm in an advance class n all but no1 should give a middle school kid this much work! **

**anyways 2 satisfy any and all hunger i give u this small offering of my apologizes.**

**hopefully the highschool i'm going 2 doesnt give out summer home work like this 1, ans i'll be able 2 rite more 4 u guys.... *sigh***


	6. Race

**YAY! school's finally out (6/9/10) now i can finally write for u guys! ok here goes...**

* * *

_Oh I love myself sssssssoooooooo very much right now._ Kat was pleased with herself in finding Spitfire and soon Diana as they were on their way to her place now. The wind buffeted comfortingly on her face as she flew from rooftop to rooftop.

"How about a race to pass the time love?" The fiery headed man asked to test her skills.

"You're on!" She replied, enjoying a challenge.

The two glided to a building top that overlooked part of the huge city. "You see that dance studio over there?" Kat simply nodded after she recognized how far away it was. "That's the finishing line. It may be their day off now, but let's try not to make to much of a scene, shall we?... In that case we should probably go around back to enter." Again, the sky blue eyed girl nodded and with that they were about to start.

"Wait." Kat had stopped it the moment before the race began to take out he ipod. "Now I'm ready."

"Ready, set, GO!" The 2 riders were off with a quick paced start. Then Kat slowed down to turn into a short cut that was heavy with obstacles. "What the... What's that girl doing?"

Kat shoved the second earphone into her ear and began to play the music (**http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=BO_DS07 gpp8 its called D.M.C. by rungran. its totally awesome! o & u'll probably hav 2 listen 2 the music b4 u read 2 no wat i'm talking about **) As the song began to start, she said, "Let the game begin."

Kat began dancing to the face paced beat of the music twisting, curling, and bending her body just enough so that anything was not to graze her. She suddenly jumped clear and high above, as the classical part came. A short boy w/ deep blue hair and an eye patch was grinding on the rail of the next building.

Like a beautiful ballerina she danced atop the roofs of the next few buildings not missing a beat as she leaped across each gap, what made it almost cliché was that the sun looked as if it was setting right beside her so that she looked like a gorgeous dancing shadow. She was so involved in her own world of music that she didn't notice the crowds of people below and above that were gathering around to see the sight.

Just then, the violins suddenly started up and Kat jumped back down to the obstacle-filled place. Again, she danced to the impossibly fast beat of the rock music, but this time the song was ending. She raced to her finish line as if she were trying to grasp the song in her hands and stop it from fleeting away, as if she were trying to stay in that glorious moment of freedom forever... But it had to end.

The studio came within plain view,but there was no sign of Spitfire. Wait! A flicker of flaming movement caught her eye. _He's turning the ground into fire! Oh no the song's ending, I won't lose to him!_ Though her heart felt a stab of lonely pain of leaving her most ultimate state of freedom, Kat gained speed and did her best to use any advantage she had to win, but the more experienced rider won.

"That was amazing. Well done!" Spitfire gave his praise. Kat blushed slightly as she smiled gratefully at him.

The back door to the studio suddenly opened and a clapping woman with a broad grin on her face stepped out. "What a beautiful run you 2!"

Kat's eyes grew wide with happy amazement. _Diana!_

_

* * *

_**Sry u guys i no its not much, but i wanted 2 give u something 4 the long wait, but u have my word... I'LL DO MY BEST!**_  
_


	7. A little R&R

**Tryin' my best 2 keep spoilers 2 a min. but possible ones below**

* * *

Kat sighed with happiness for the 1st time in a long while as she took a nice warm bath. _Wow... I can't believe how easily things came together like this. Oh whatever! I'm just gonna enjoy myself for now._ She continued to scrub herself so she wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Diana had just finished filling Spitfire in as the prepared dinner. Suddenly, the front door opened. "I'm home!"

"Kyaa! Welcome home my cute Yuri-chan!" Diana ran out of the kitchen embraced her daughter with a hug.

"Mom! WHAT THE HELL? Your doing it again!" Yuri's angry face all of a sudden turned into a blush when she saw Spitfire in a white apron holding a pan. Then her attention turned back to her mom as she squeezed out of her grip. "Get... off... of... me! "

She let out a sigh of relief before making her way over to Spitfire. "Hiya Spitfire I didn't know we had a guest. What's the occasion?"

Before he could reply her mother corrected her, "_Guests_ actually the other one is taking a bath right n... Oh here she is now." _She?_

Kat came out wearing a white mid-sleeve shirt with khaki shorts. Being a girl of small stature, the shirt went a little past her elbows and the shorts were like slightly long Capris, but she made it work for her. She looked at them and could tell that they were big but said nothing, not completely sure of the etiquette to use here. Instead she just bowed and thanked Diana.

"Hold on! Why is she wearing my clothes?" Yuri asked with her mouth wide open from shock.

"Because you don't wear them any more sweetie." Diana played dumb with a smile on her lips. Before her daughter could make another comment she introduced the two.

"Well Diana, dinner's ready." A cockney accent came from the kitchen.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! She said gaining control of the house again and making everyone, both residents and guests alike, help serve the dinner."

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya he nearly tripped and fell on his face in a puddle of his own drool!"

"Shut the fuckin' hell up crow!" Ikki and the gang (including the girls) were at their at their secret base inside the school's clock tower (**Sry if i spoiled it 4 any 1**)

"Aww man I wish I was there too! How hot was she?... How big were her boobs?" Onigiri gave himself a nose bleed fantasizing about his last question.

"Ugh! How perverted! At least my Kazu baby would never think like that. Right Kazu?"

Ignoring his admirer's comment and answering his perverted friend's, Kazu said, "We couldn't really see what she looked like 'cuz she was silhouetted against the sun. I think she was wearing all black though."

"Ah! That's my Kazu, so observant." Emily swooned over him, making Kazu sweat drop.

"Well whoever she was she was pretty good, and she didn't seem to be doing it for the fame." Ringo said, noting that she didn't seem to be phased or show off too much when the crowd drew.

"Yea but it made it hard to move around when she drew that fuckin' crowd with her damn circus tricks." Said Agito in his bad mood as usual.

Akito took control of the body to switch the eye patch. "Aw, don't say that Agito. I think she looked pretty... But you're always the best Ikki!"

"Um thanks... I think." Ikki said while sweat dropping. "Those moves were pretty amazing though." He said getting kind of serious.

"Yeah." Ringo agreed with him. Then she explained to Onigiri, Buccha, Emily, and Yayoi who weren't there at the time, "It looked like she was dancing to some kind of ballet. Then all of a sudden she just jumped down into this place with barely enough room to ride at any high speed 'cuz of all the mayhem-like sharp objects, cars, signs, etc.-and just barely got through it all! I was so sure that she was gonna get cut or hit by something, but she made it all look like it was an illusion that wasn't even there."

"Then what happened?" Yayoi ventured for more information as she sat sharing a few bags of chips with Buccha.

"Not sure, she just... disappeared." Ringo shrugged. "Well anyways, we should all go home and get some sleep." Moans of protest answered her suggestion. "COME ON PEOPLE! We have a big test tomorrow. Or did You all forget?" With some other more physically painful persuasions for a few of the still rebellious boys, everyone went home for the night.

* * *

"Well, what are the reports?" Said Olga, the real boss of the operation. Ryuu simply followed her orders and relayed the news. Angry she said, "They still haven't even the slightest clue yet?" He's _not gonna be happy. _Olga thought.

* * *

**Tada! I finally made Agito and the gang appear!**

**I tried 2 do a cliffhanger, but i dont think it worked out 2 well =-_-=; Oh well i did my best right?  
**

**well r&r see ya! =^_^= *mew*  
**


	8. The race

"WHOA! DID YOU PARTY PEOPLE SEE THAT! IT'S PLUG MAN AS YOUR ANNOUNCING DJ AND SPITFIRE JUST TOOK DOWN THAT ENTIRE B CLASS WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!" Announced the man with a t.v. for a head.

Spitfire approached him and then took the his mic out of Plug Man's hands. _I still think this is a bad idea but..._ That was nothing, if you want to see something even more amazing come to the eastern junkyard at 12:00 a.m. sharp!

A loud roar from the crowd answered his challenge and soon the time would come.

* * *

"Hey young lady would you like to have a go?" A man from on of the vendors at a riverside festival called out to a young blond girl wearing a blue yukata with designs of clouds on it.

It was a simple shooting game wit a toy gun and a few pins. She was about to refuse when one of the prizes caught her eye caught her eye...

* * *

Kat had left the festival and quickly returned home an hour before the time of the battle. Completely dressed and ready to go she used her pure black ATs to meet Spitfire at the junkyard where he almost didn't recognize her. "What's with the new look?" Kat's hair was tucked into her hood as her face was covered by the black cat mask she won at the festival. That coupled with her usual black AT outfit as well as her ATs themselves she was in pure black.

"Just taking extra precautions." She said casually.

"_Extra precautions?_" Spitfire said with either a tone of annoyance or displeasure or possibly _both _in his voice. "You said out of _nowhere_ that you wanted to live the same AT life as you did back in bloody America and asked me to give you an audience when you know bloody well that its damn dangerous to be doing these things!" Kat said nothing. It was hard to even tell if she was listening though that mask of her since, unless you were just a few cm, from her face you couldn't see her eyes.

Spitfire just sighed. "Well its about to start, go on." And with that she left to go stand at the starting line.

"Wow... I don't think I've ever seen you irritated with someone before." The long, pink haired girl giggled. "She must be really special, I'm almost jealous." Simca looked down from their high up viewing place down to where the subject of their conversation was. She seemed to be comforting some fat kid with thick looking goggles on.

* * *

Kat sighed and put her hand on top of Mole's head. "I did this because I decided I wanted to. I mean how could I let my tuner get into trouble?" You couldnt really tell behind the mask but by her gestures, tone of voice, and of course personality you could easily guess she was giving a reassuring smile.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? The couple is kissing and making up." Came a sneering voice from behind followed by ridiculously pointless laughter afterward.

"W-wha! No! W-we're not a c-couple!" Stuttered Mole who obviously had feelings for the girl. "R-right Kat?... Kat?" When he looked back at her she wasn't paying any attention to them but putting the ear phones into her ears.

As she was about to choose a song, the seemingly leader of the opposing team of five got annoyed and said, "Hey BITCH! Are you even listening to me?"

It was her turn to get annoyed as he interrupted her, she turned her head slightly. "And exactly why should I? _You _were the one who was picking on my friend, _you _were the won who _picked_ this fight, and you _certainly _were the one who was late getting here."

A little taken aback by the girl's confidence, though he didn't show it on his face, The leader didn't take the smirk off of his face. "You really don't seem to know who we are: The Earth Dragons, strongest C-class team this side of Japan! And the only reason we were late is because we were signing autographs."

Mole was shivering with fear and guilt having gotten his friend into this. But Kat welcomed the challenge. "Then maybe you won't mind raising the stakes a little with a no-name rider like me: I want your emblem."

There was a moment of silence before he said, "Deal but _when_ you lose I want you: you join our team and do whatever we say."

"... Deal." She resumed in choosing her song.

There were a few cries of outrage at this request from supporters of both sides, but louder than them all, Plug Man began the race.

There was momentary silence in her ears as Kat blocked out all sound. "Cyclone by 12012..." **(this is the ending song to romeoxjuliet totally 3 that anime. she's gonna talk in he mind in **_italicized _**and whats going on around her is in bold... enjoy3 =^_^=)**

listen. a heartless shout._ (five guys)_  
listen. a heartless cry. _(obstacles coming soon)_  
listen. a heartless world.

listen. a heartless shout.  
listen. a heartless cry.  
listen. a heartless world.

_(here they come)_

Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai **(She dodged everything left and right)**  
Subete no kioku wo kakikesare **(Kat moved out of the way just as the song paused)**

Ikiteku imi sae wakaranai Ikinuku ishi sae wakaranai  
Omoeba dare ni aisareta? **(She made a gorgeous twist in the air and landed on her feet)**

Sugiteyuku kisetsu no naka de Megurimeku toki no nagare ni Subete wo nomareteshimatte _(Wha- They're closing in on me!)_  
Kimi no moto e tadoritsuku **(Two of the guys were attempting to grab her and pull her down with them)**

**(She used a spike jutting out of the ground to elevate her higher than normal)**

Arasoiatta hibi mo kanashimi ni kuzureta **(she came down)**yoru sae**(it was a bit wobbly)** ima wo ikiru tame no kate ni kawari hajimeru **(She had to skid a bit to avoid a spike)**

listen. a heartless shout. _(Damn! Lost speed...)_  
listen. a heartless cry.  
listen. a heartless world. **(Kat sped up)**

Kimi ni ibasho sae wakaranai Kimi no egao sae wakaranai Fuan no uzu ni nagasarete  
Kokoro no kizu wa iyasenai Kokoro no namida mo nuguenai Kodoku de kurutte shimaisou de

Aishiau kisetsu wa maru de Anokoro no futari no you de Subete wo wasurete shimatte  
Kanarazu kimi ni ai ni iku **(She danced effortlessly through the mini land mines that broke one of the riders ATs)**

Nikushimiatta hibi mo zetsubou ni kunou shita yoru mo Boku wo tsukuru tame no kate ni kawari  
Yakusoku no basho de ima kimi wo machi tooku wo mitsumeru  
Dakedo kimi wa awarenai Dareka kotae wo _(Catching up to the last 2... OH NO SONG'S GONNA SLOW DOWN!... wait...)_

**(Kat leaped onto the wall at the last second)**

Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai  
Subete no kioku wo kakikesare

Ikiteku imi sae wakaranai Ikinuku ishi sae wakaranai  
Omoeba dare ni aisareta?

Aishiau kisetsu wa maru de Anokoro no futari no you de Subete wo wasurete shimatte  
Kanarazu kimi ni ai ni iku **(She jumped off the wall and kicked someone in the face)**

"Mirai no boku wa ima hontou ni waraete imasuka?" Ima wo ikiru boku jishin ni katari  
Yakusoku no jikan dane Koko de ima kimi wo sagasukedo Dokonimo inai _(There's the leader...)_  
Doushite nee? Dareka kotae wo

listen. a heartless shout.  
listen. a heartless cry.  
listen. a heartless world. **(He thought he was winning but he was dead wrong)**

listen. a heartless shout. _(got the lead)_  
listen. a heartless cry. **(She was gaining a lot of distance between them)**  
listen. a heartless world.

Kat stuck a bit of a pose representing the end of the song as she crossed the finish line.

* * *

**I was experimenting w/ the song and how i rote the story along w/ it plz tell me wat u think. **

**well w/ lots of love by 4 now**

**-Kattz =^_^=  
**


	9. purpose

A small crowd rushed her as cheers came from beyond the place she stood but Kat wasn't paying much attention instead she surveyed around her... and found what she was searching for. Kat turned to her tuner and then turned the other way ever so slowly, that was the signal.

A small explosion hit not too far from the place where the event was being held. "Damn!" Spitfire swore as he realized that Kat had disappeared the moment he took his eyes off her.

* * *

In some old parking building were three guys in black suits and sun glasses though the lights were dim. Kat appeared in front of them then tossed a repeatedly folded note to them. "A message for your boss. And I mean the _Big Boss_ no one lower."

"Understood." Said the man in the middle. "But I'm sure he would appreciate it more if you came yourself." His 2 sidekicks advanced towards her and Kat rolled her eyes. Like she was going to let the just take her.

* * *

"Oh no! Oh no! I can't believe we're late!" Akito was running toward the place where the supposed "big newbie's fight" was gonna be since the last one was Ikki's and everyone knew how he was turning out. Agito wasn't really "in the mood" to go so he was of no help in his other half's problem.

Akito was about to take a shortcut through an old parking building when-"Understood." He saw four people all dressed in black except there was a short girl in a kitty mask who looked like she was against three tall men. "But I'm sure he would appreciate it more if you came yourself." Things looked like they were about to get ugly. Then Akito thought what would Ikki do as a super strong and cool mental image popped into his head. As a result, he rushed in without remembering Agito.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves for picking on a girl." Agito gained attention from the four in black.

Agito mentally groaned, the men were puzzled, but Kat was thinking _HE LOOKS AND SOUNDS SO ADORABLE!_

There was a slightly awkward moment of silence that Akito seemed not to notice... "Shut this kid up!" The head man in black ordered the other 2 in a tone of annoyance.

Before anything horrendous could happen, hooks appeared, the eye patch was switched to the other eye, and fangs came out to reveal a toothy smile. To the normal untrained human eye it was over in a flash, but to an AT rider's, to Kat's, every move was seen. He wasn't even trying.

Blood sprayed the ground and dripped from his hooks. The way he stood away from the artificial lighting and more into the moonlight made his hair shine.

You probably wouldn't be able to tell unless you were close up but Kat's eyes were open wide. It was a mixture of fear, horror, shock, awe, amazement, and a strange calmness that made her heart pound. Then she got a look at his ATs. "So your the Fang King." She was so thankful that her voice didn't betray this strange feeling of awe she had. Instead of some awe filled whisper of amazement that would have possibly ruined a first impression, her voice was steady and only showed a great interest in it.

"What the fuck's it to you?" _She looks familiar._

"Just wanted to know who helped me out just now."

"Ya well from what I've seen before you obviously didn't need it." He realized where he had seen her before.

Kat wore her mask from even behind an actual mask."Well then thank you for taking out these small fry for me so I didn't have to waste energy on them."

One of the men groaned. They were obviously used to getting beatings or else they probably wouldn't have survived Agito's attack, of if he was going super easy on them, they wouldn't be able to stand so soon.

Kat had no mercy for these men. "Get up." She commanded in a cold tone. "Do as I told you before." She leaned down close to his ear. "You're lucky _he_ got to you first, I doubt I would have been so generous." By then his men were on there hands and knees, gasping for breath and he was sitting upright. When she back away, he was bug-eyed and afraid. His eyes got even bigger as if with the sudden realization of something, then he scrambled up and ran away; his colleagues right behind him, not wanting to be left behind.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Agito half mumbled, somewhat talking to himself.

"If you're wondering whether or not you are now involved in my situation..." She shrugged her arms simultaneously as she said: "I have no clue."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! I DON'T I DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! GRRRAAAHH! DAMN YOU AKITO!" There was no doubt he was pissed.

"Ya... sorry 'bout tha- uh-oh... I'm in trouble..."

"In trouble's right." said a man with curly black hair as he did a bit of a card trick. "You're lucky _I_ found you first."

"And the Black Flame arrives!" Kat made a gesture like she was introducing a great magician, which he was but then she sighed and her arms drooped down as she hunched over in playful despair. "Spitfire's gonna be pissed..."

"_Gonna be?_ He already is." Coke made her flinch as she thought about it. "But I suppose you already knew that when you set you're little plan in action."

"Uh-huh..." She nodded her head still imagining Spitfire's anger but then she snapped out of it when she saw what coke was staring at. "Oh... that blood on the ground's" his fault."

Agito was like a boiling kettle ready to release its steam. "Will someone tell me WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?"

"Ya... about that you see-" Kat was interrupted again this time by Spitfire. _*Sigh* screw my life! _"Hiya Spit." she said laughing nervously.

Everyone could see he was trying to keep his cool but a vein was popping in on forehead. "We're going. _Now!_"

Kat nodded slightly and left with Spitfire and his right hand man, the Black Flame. Poor Agito was pretty much ignored and forgotten.

* * *

"Sir, a message has arrived for you." An American brunette secretary came in with a folded piece of paper. The man read it as she left.

" Let's see here... 'The game of Kat and rat has begun. Take good care of my regalia for now.' Kat and rat huh?" He smiled and started chuckling then it led to a full blown laugh. It went back into reverse order has he began to calm down. "Rat? I think that just may describe me perfectly." Smile still on his face he got up and walked over to the giant curtain-drawn glass window behind his desk. "Because though mice have been known to be prey to cats, rats are they're enemies who can put up a decent fight. A good rat bite could prove fatal." The man started to chuckle again.


	10. Invitation on the rooftop

"Uh-um...Students... C-could you quiet down please? I have an announcement to make." Tom-Tom was fidgeting. One hand pulling down on the bottom of her revealing dress and the other in a nervous fist on her chin.

Trying to get the attention of the students who were making ruckus, play fighting, gossiping, or sleeping, she tried again but with no luck. Ringo, who had enough, yelled at everyone to quiet down. Tom-Tom looked relieved and announced in a cheerful tone, "Everyone we have a new student today." She made a gesture signaling the girl outside to come in as she wrote her name on the board. It read 'Kattlyn Night,' in Japanese kanji of course.

Kat came in with the school uniform on and black mini leggings like Ringo's underneath. To give her _some _individuality, she had on fingerless gloves and a little black evil looking kitty head with a super-toothy smile and a pink bow on it's left ear for a hair clip. Kat to the class and spoke in perfect Japanese as she bowed. "My name is Kattlyn Night, but I would prefer it if you called me Kat."

The class welcomed her. There we're whistles from some of the guys, angry glares from some girls, calculating stares from a couple of students, and a big hello from Akito in the back. "Let's see... You can sit by Akito!" Tom-Tom said enthusiastically.

When Kat sat down she was immediately rushed by several students asking her countless questions at once.

"You're from America right?"

"Uh... y-yes." She was a bit taken aback by the rush of people.

"You're hair's so pretty where do you get it done?"

"A friend does it for me."

"Are you going out with any one?"

"N-no!"

"Well would you like to go out with me? I'll show you a real fun time." Onigiri was licking his lips.

"No." Kat answered in a firm and cold tone with an icy glare.

While some guys were comforting him as he moped in a corner, Emily was admiring Kat's hair clip. "Hey my cousin has one of those!"

Kat had a spark in her eyes as she finally found a conversation worth picking up. "Really? Where did she get it?"

"I don't know. Her best friend mailed it to her from America since she was going to miss her birthday." Kat sighed at the lack of useful information from the girl. "Oh that's right I forgot to introduce myself!" Emily panicked, clearly embarrassed by her lack of etiquette. "My name is Emily Adachi. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said while bowing.

Kat smiled. "It's good to meet you to." She half copied her since she was sitting in a chair instead of standing.

* * *

Lunch break finally came and Kat let out a sigh. It felt like forever in that classroom. Sure she already finished middle school in America so she already knew what Tom-Tom was teaching about even with all her vague explanations, but History was always her worst subject and since Japan wasn't even her home country that made it even harder. _Oh well, at least I was able to get away from all the ruckus 'cuz that Ikki and Kazu were going at it._

She gave out another sigh she was tired already. Still walking, Kat found a stair case and climbed it to the roof. When she opened the door the wind was blowing ever so freely. A smile rose on her face as she felt the breeze and looked at the clouds. Kat raised her arms up to give herself a good stretch closed the door and leaped on top of the structure the door was embedded in and laid her self down to face the sky. **(I forgot the name so i just called in a structureT-T)**

"Ugh! How'd I get myself into this anyways?... Let's sssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Spitfire was pissed..." She closed her eyes to get a good image of the event after her little _meeting_.

* * *

_"I don't understand how you could be so RECKLESS!" As stated before, Spitfire _was_ mad and was uncharacteristically chewing her out.__ Kat's mask was off and her eyes were narrowed, staring at the floor as she sat legs together with her hands in her lap. "Well?"_

_Mind racing with thoughts, she finally looked up at him with an unwavering voice and serious eyes and spoke. "Spitfire have you ever heard of the rhythm regalia?"_

_Diana sighed and Spitfire cooled down while Yuri was entranced with what was going on, both relived to see Spitfire calm down and disappointed to see Kat's troublesome situation dissipate._

_"Is that why you did this?" Diana questioned her eyes narrowing._

_Yuri perked up at the sound of a name she did not know. "Rhythm regalia? What's that?"_

_"It's something that Kat _shouldn't_ be looking for."_

_"But Dian-"_

_"NO BUTS! What you did tonight was reckless and irresponsible!" The woman was rarely angry but being sick with worry had tipped her over the edge._

_Footsteps were coming down the stairs and Kat's eyes widened. "Aw come on sis, don't be like that."_

_"ATHENA!" The little teenager ran to hug the woman she hadn't seen in years and snuggled close with a smile plastered on her face. "ATHENA ATHENa ATHEna ATHena AThena Athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena __athena...__" She actually said her name a lot more than that, but afterwrds she finally aqueaked in a low, muffled voice, "I missed you."_

_Athena's eyes softened as she returned the hug with a smile. "I missed you too kiddo."_

_Diana sighed. She could never be too angry when her younger sister was around and seeing Kat like that made it even worse._

_Spitfire butted in. "But still no matter how much I would hate to, we have to have some kind of punishment for you." Kat flinched and Yuri had a devilish grin. She could wait to see what the other girl had in store._

_

* * *

And next thing I knew I was going to school._ Kat frowned._ What's that Spitfire thinking, I know he has something planned but I can't make out what._

"Oy! That's my spot." Kat opened her eyes to see a blue haired boy with an eye patch blocking her view of the sky... And it _irritated _her.

"So." She said narrowing her eyes, "I didn't see you're name any where or anything else indicating that this is _your _spot." She turned over on her side so that she wouldn't be facing him and closed her eyes.

"Why you-"Agito started but then he was interrupted.

"You know what, I don't feel like arguing." Kat stated nonchalantly while sitting up. Before he could say anything else she stood up and then jumped off where she stood with him, doing a beautiful flip and landed on the rooftop. Too much was on her mind at the moment so she barely noticed the group of kids staring at her. One hand in her school sweater pocket, she waved the other without looking back and said "See ya." Then she came to a stop as the door to the roof burst open.

"Kat! Kat! Congratulations! You made it in time for the field trip!" A peppy blond in a _really _short mini dress exclaimed. The wind blew behind her and a certain three boys moved like lightning to get the perfect view.

"Sensei?" Tom-Tom rushed her with a few papers and a large smile.

"Yes your brother just came with the money." She handed her the papers. "So here are the the rules and regulations and other stuff you might need to know."

Just as she was leaving, Kat snapped out of her dumbfounded state. "Hey wait! Where are we even going on this field trip?"

"Hm? Kyoto... Didn't you know?"Tom-Tom had a puzzled look on her face.

She jumped at the sound of a man's yelling voice. "Tomita! Hurry up and get in here we have work to do!"

"Sorry Orihara-sensei!" She called back. "Will I'll be going now." She said while bowing, and guess who was behind her. When she noticed them she shrieked and kept rambling on about perverts and molesters wanting to take advantage of her until she ran away in tears.

Kat raised an eyebrow at the little scene that just happened. _Okay then..._ "But Kyoto..." She wondered out loud not realizing that everyone on the rooftop staring at her. "Of course! _That_ must be what Spitfire has planned."

Saying that last sentence so loud and saying it like she was familiar to the flame headed Storm Rider caught everyone's attention. Ikki drew her out of her own little world by saying you know "Spitfire so most likely you're a Storm Rider."

_Oops, I goofed._ Without sweat dropping or showing it on her face, Kat inwardly scolded herself. "Depends. What happens if I am?"

Ikki was looking all cool and serious. "Then..." He broke out in a a big warm, friendly smile and said. "Why don't you join my team?" It was at that moment that Kat accidentally let the shock and wonder show on her face.

She regained herself but stuttered and said a little too loudly, "A-and what makes you think I would do that?"

"Well.. uuuh..."

"Have you even considered the possibility that I may already be on a team?"

Ikki scratched his head. "Well, no... but are you?"

Kat sighed. "No, but why would I join a team when I don't even know who you guys are?"

Ikki still being an idiot either did it on purpose or mistook the meaning of the question. "Oh, if that's the problem then let me introduce you. The skinny one with the bean hat over there's Kazu, the big fat one's Buccha, the_ little_ fat one's Onigiri, their more like supporters but that's Emily, Yayoi, and Ringo whose probably more like a mentor... And then there's me: The handsome and gracious leader Ikki Minami at your service." He held her hand in a "gentlemanly" manner, gaining unnoticed attention from Ringo. "Oh yea and the grumpy on on the rooftop's Agito." Agito just responded with a grunt and rolled over on his side do he wouldn't have to face them. "But switch the eye patch and its a complete 180."

Just then the bell rang. Ringo ran up and grabbed Ikki while making an excuse to cover up her jealousy. "Well come on Ikki we have to get back to class."

Everyone left ahead leaving Kat to walk slowly after them. Just then Agito jumped down in front of the door, blocking her way, his eyes narrowed. "Is something the matter?" She asked him.

"You're the Black Cat... aren't you?" It sounded more like a challenge, daring her to say no, than a question.

Kat smirked and walked up close to him so they were both face to face, obviously enjoying this "game." "Maybe, maybe not." And with that she trotted on by not needing to see the look on his face. _Spitfire just what are you thinking?... Either way I'll have my fun..._ Kat giggled to herself as she strolled down the hallway, but then she had a thoughtful frown. _... Wait whose the Black Cat, is that what they're calling me... I like it!_

_

* * *

_**well wat do u guys think? its my longest ch yet!**

**2day was a pretty good day at skool but my mom also goes 2 skool so 2day i had 2 walk home from my bus stop with 2 txt books and my normal lunch box and bag! so here's little old me a 95.5 lbs (yes i weigh that much) 9th grade child carrying 2 txt books _plus _some stuff, and its not like i live a few feet away (about a 20-30 min walk)...**

**so that's enough of my life so plz read & review =^_^=  
**


	11. A night out

"What I don't have time for that kinda stuff, I have entrance exams to worry about!" Ringo retorted.

"You still don't get it do you? The end of the year field trips could be your last chance to hook up with someone from school." Yayoi scolded her.

"Yeah 'cuz after this year, everyone goes to _different _high schools." Emily jumped in.

"You gotta take this stuff more seriously."

Kat was walking with Yayoi, Emily, and Ringo looking bored out of her mind. _This is no fun... I wonder what the boys are doing? Most Likely riding AT no doubt..._

* * *

"All right Kyoto here I cooooooooommmmmmme!" Ikki was being an idiot with his ATs as usual._ This is it... _He gasped. "Check out all these stairs! I'm gonna jump 'em!"

Just as he was about to do what his heart set out to, a certain mean looking teacher grabbed him by the collar. "Settled down! And get back in line!"

"We'll be getting on a bus as soon as we exit the train station." Tom-Tom spoke into the bull horn with a smile.

"NOOOOOOO! BUT I WANNA JUMP!" Ikki protested.

* * *

While Ringo was just realizing the truth behind the girls' words, Kat walked away looking for something to do. She glanced up at the sky when- "Is that... BENKEI?... Uh-oh Ringo's gonna be pissed." She sighed. _Oh well... S'not really my problem anyways..._

She had just finished putting on her ATs. After being on the train for so long, she was dying for a run!

It didn't have to be something special or anything, this was just a midday run, so when took out her ipod she played one of Skankfunk's many remixes of the song "Chain": "Chain - Magnificentral Mix." Because her life was strange and new now, not perfect because she knew she wasn't entirely free yet, but escaping from that "cage" was still a victory and this song sounded like a victory dance.

As always, she swayed and danced in the air to the rhythm of the music, seeming as light as a feather. It was as if-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S THE MOTHER OF ALL WALLS! I GOTTA TAKE A SPIN!" A certain someone who loves wall riding interrupted Kat as the song was ending, making ungracefully stumble what and almost fall... She gave out a sigh that sounded half pissed, half exhausted and turned to Agito who she realized was watching her with a seemingly bored gaze...but... she just couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was watching her. Kat sighed again. "Oh well..."

She watched Orihara-sensei chase the guys around telling the to knock it off with a bored look on her face, but then she smirked an her face softened to a smile.

* * *

They were making them go to bed early, something Kat couldn't stand!

Ikki approached her with an interesting proposition...but she was planning to sneak out anyways... So while they left the ever vigilant Orihara to deal with their substitutes, Ikki and the gang went out to the town for a night in Kyoto.

They were having the time of their lives, laughing it up and enjoying the side streets, but these weirdos on ATs decided to ride pass them and take some pics, leaving everyone dazed and confused for a moment. Then everyone was living it up again as they headed to a club.

"OH MY GOSH THEY'RE PLAYING NEEDIN U' BY SKANKFUNK!" Kat screeched in a high pitched voice. Her eyes were bright and shiny and her face was as lit up as a kid in a candy store. She didn't hesitate to run out onto the dance floor.

Onigiri was having the time of his life as well, eyes glued to all the ladies on the dance floor...well, until he got a little too close to Kat at least... She ran back to the others with such a happy look on her face. Kat took Akito's hands in hers and jumped up and down. "This is so much fun!" Again, she used her high pitched girly voice. To see the cool uncaring girl transform into this lively and bubbly chick was kind of a shock.

The shock didn't last long because- "Hey,those are the guys from earlier!" Everyone turned to look where Kazu was pointing. They were dancing at first, but the stopped simultaneously and pulled out their cell phones to all take pictures one after another, as if it were coordinated. A shiver ran down Kat's spine.

Everyone left the club and were talking about they're stalkers outside, they were obviously from Genesis and things were starting to look more serious...

Out of no where came guys wielding blunt weapons on ATs! Ikki took one look at the multitude of the thugs rushing toward them and said "Aw shit!"

"AAH! What the hell's going on?" Onigiri freaked out.

Everyone had the back together in a tight circle when Buccha complained: "I cant believe these jerk-wads would attack us in the middle of the city!"

"Aw man this is bad without our ATs we're really skrewed." Kazu made the 1st reasonable statement as Kat went wide eyed, wishing she had brought them with her.

"DIE PUNKS!" If the rider was going to say anything else, he was cut off from saying so when Ikki gave him a clean hit in the face. Buccha and Onigiri join in on the fray, they weren't about to go down without a fight. Well at least everyone but Kat and Akito as Kazu joined in and they remained perched atop Buccha's massive shoulders. Everything was being handled surprisingly well when Kat saw some half masked freak with sharp (and I mean ridiculously pointy) ATs coming straight toward Ikki. She gasped, pointed, and said look out as Ikki saw it too.

Then, out of no where Benkei showed up like a demon from Hell as she took him out with one blow from her hand. As he dropped like a rock she stood intimidatingly confident as he said, "I think that's enough, you boys are having way too much fun."

"No we're not, I swear." Was all one of them could get in before she took them all out with an expert's powerful kick. Kat was in awe, she couldn't even hear Kazu and Onigiri's terrified screams as they thought that they "were gonna die," and almost, for that matter, when Benkei was introducing herself as one of Trident's leaders. She somewhat apologized for the riders actions but also said that she would be surprised if they weren't expecting something like this to happen while stomping on one set of balls as he tried to say that it wasn't their fault.

Then turning around as though it had never happened, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to excuse what those thugs did. You're still our guest and if we send you home in a body bag then that reflects poorly on us. Well, that's what the boss would say at least..."

"Then I have a message for you to take back too your boss: If he doesn't want his dogs to bite then he should keep them on leashes." Said Ikki with his usual smack talk.

"If that's how you feel, maybe you should follow your own advice. If you're serious about becoming the leader of Genesis, then before you know it all of Japan will become your backyard. But if you vcna't even deal with the dogs in Kansai, how will you handle the rest? You need to step up and show them whose in charge."

Benkei began walking toward the little group eyes closed and full of confidence. "Here's something else you should no, when it comes to our boss, no matter what road you ride, none of you stand a chance in hell of beating him in battle. You may be proud of that wind of yours, but once it faces our boss's power, its no different than feeding a breeze through a turbine. It's the windmill theory."

She continued to walked past everyone in the same state of confidence as before. "I know that might not make sense to you now, but you'll understand later."

Nearly long gone, she raised up an arm and said, "See ya..."

* * *

The next morning Ohihara-sensei was "teaching a lesson" to Ikki, Kazu, and Onigiri and making an example of it to the students around breakfast time which made a happy Kat since she used them as decoys the night before to sneak back into her room unnoticed. Eating, she smiled a small, silent grin to herself as she realized how much fun she had last night, but it was slightly ruined by the girls trying to get Ikki and Ringo together...

_Boooring... But oh well, what can you do?_ She smiled a bit again and continued on with her breakfast.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Kat, let's go this way!" Akito looked so cute and excited clinging to Kat's arm as he dragged her this way and that on their second day on the field trip. Though it was a bit tiring, she kinda enjoyed being with him. _It's kinda like having a baby brother! KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! I've always wanted one!_

Emily and Yayoi then stopped in front of the 2 of them, put their hands together, and begged Akito to help them out with the plan. After he somewhat hesitantly said yes, somehow Kat was **forced** into helping too.


End file.
